Père ou L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Ton père, ç'a jamais vraiment été quelqu'un qui t'a aidé, franchement. C'est quelqu'un de sympa,mais papa, c'était pas un taf pour lui et il s'en est rendu compte trop tard. Il aurait voulu, il a essayé, presque tout fait. Mais il n'a même pas réussi à t'aimer.


Yo !

Je poste ce chapitre en vous souhaitant un joyeux non-anniversaire à tous, puisque c'est mon anniversaire.

Et bonne rentrée à ceux qui comme moi avaient leur premier jour de cours aujourd'hui !

Rien à moi, pour changer.

Xéhanort, même s'il n'est pas nommé ici, est le père de Vanitas, OOC, sûrement, mais il en fallait bien un.

Bonne lecture !

 **Père**

 _ou_

 **L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions**

Ton père, ç'a jamais vraiment été quelqu'un qui t'a aidé, franchement. C'est quelqu'un de cool, profondément sympa, vraiment, mais papa, c'était pas un taf pour lui et il s'en est rendu compte trop tard. Ta mère, elle l'a vu assez vite, alors elle a dégagé fissa, sans toi, laissant sa connerie derrière elle. Ouais, sa connerie, c'est toi. Alors ce type-là, il a essayé, il a presque tout fait pour être ton père, mais il a jamais vraiment réussi. Il avait pas la fibre paternelle, vous l'avez senti tous les deux. D'abord, il a supporté tes cris, tes pleurs à trois heures du mat'. Il a essayé de gérer, puis a découvert les boules quies. Ensuite, plus tard, il a pas su t'apprendre à parler. Tu répétais tout ce qu'il disait, t'essayais de comprendre, et lui s'en foutait pas mal que tu dises « merde » ou « putain » quand tu faisais une bourde, alors que t'aurais pas su mettre un visage sur le mot « papa ». Quand il a compris que ça craignait, il a engagé une nourrice. Elle t'a sûrement plus aimé en deux ans que ton père de toute sa vie.

Après il t'a fichu à l'école. Dès le début, ça allait pas. Y avait un truc qui clochait chez toi, un truc qui tournait pas rond. Tu te battais avec tout le monde sans raison, tu jurais comme pas deux, et au final, ton père a autant dû voir tes maîtresses que toi, voire plus. Il savait pas quoi leur dire. Il aurait eu l'air con à leur répondre que tu faisais que l'imiter. C'était normal. Quand un gosse chiale, on le frappe en espérant que ça le fasse arrêter. Tu comprenais même pas où était le problème. C'était ce que tu voyais, ce que tu vivais et comprenais un peu plus chaque jour. Et ça marchait, aussi. Tu chialais plus, ou alors en silencieux, pour qu'il ne le voie pas. Alors il te prenait dans ses bras pour te réconforter et ça te libérait et ça te faisait pleurer plus fort. Et ça ton père il supportait pas. Alors il te frappait, et là t'arrêtais. Ton père, vraiment, il aurait voulu, il aurait dû savoir gérer ça, savoir être une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, mais il a pas pu, alors toi t'étais comme un con à chialer de l'intérieur, toutes ces larmes qui sortaient pas en profitaient pour couler dans ton corps, pourrir ton cœur avec leur sel amer. Et quand, rarement, ça sortait, ce trop-plein de larmes que tu gardais dedans, tout au fond, tu supportais pas que quelqu'un t'approche. Tu cognais, pour ne pas être cogné. Les profs convoquaient ton père et ton père arrivait même pas à être touché, concerné. Pourtant il aurait voulu, juré. Il faisait semblant d'être fâché et quand il te voyait mettre les bras devant la tête pas réflexe, il arrêtait. Il savait qu'il avait échoué, et c'était trop tard. Trop tard pour être un vrai père et pas cette parodie de famille qu'il avait essayé de monter alors que bordel, dans le fond sûrement qu'il ne t'aimait même pas. Mais en fait, c'était peut-être trop tard depuis le début. Presque certain. Depuis ton nom. Tu t'es posé la question. Tu t'es souvent demandé c'est quoi cette putain de Vanitas, Vanité ? C'est la vacuité. L'orgueil, aussi. La prétention inutile. Et t'as compris direct, t'as vite appris à comprendre ce genre de choses. Tu es la prétention que ton père a eue de vouloir un enfant, alors qu'il pouvait à peine se gérer lui-même. Ton existence est vaine, inutile, n'a même pas réussi à souder tes parents, comme ça aurait dû.

T'as fait toutes les conneries du monde et il t'engueulait pour la forme –t'étais toujours le premier à frapper. Tu voulais ça. Le sang, la violence. N'importe quoi qui puisse rappeler la passion, la haine, peu importait, dans le fond. N'importe quoi, n'importe quoi, c'était n'importe quoi cette relation et tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour voir dans ses yeux quelque chose, n'importe quoi, encore, un reste de sentiment, une émotion abîmée, comme un enfant qui gratte la pâte crue après avoir moulé un gâteau. Tu en es venu à détester ton père, et dans la cour de récré t'étais plus anormal. T'étais pas le seul à dire ça, peut-être vous étiez peu nombreux à le penser pour de vrai mais peu importait. Ce qui compte, c'est pas ce que tu penses, c'est ce que tu montres, ça aussi tu l'as vite compris.

Tout ça, ça aurait dû te prévenir, quelque part. T'aurais dû t'en douter. Parce que là, tu te sens con de rien avoir vu venir, alors que bordel de merde, c'était tellement évident. Tu viens d'avoir dix-huit ans. T'as reçu un message vocal de ton père. Tu t'es dit qu'il voulait peut-être juste te dire « Bon anniversaire » et putain, rien que ça, ça t'aurait fait sauter de joie, et tu l'aurais aimé encore, même peut-être plus que tu ne l'aimes déjà. Parce que, derrière toute cette haine, t'as encore l'espoir, caché et scellé, de pouvoir l'aimer un jour, ton père. Mais non. Le message est clair, concis. C'est la première fois que ton père mentionne ta mère. Mais ce qu'il dit, tu l'avais déjà deviné –si elle était morte, il ne te l'aurait pas caché. Juste une, deux, trois phrases à tout péter sur ton répondeur et t'as l'impression que le moitié de ton monde vient de s'écrouler. Pas grand-chose, vraiment.

« T'es un adulte, maintenant, alors prends exemple sur ta mère une fois dans ta vie. Ferme ta gueule et dégage. »

Une, deux phrases. Et tu te rends compte que tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

.

.

.

Voilàààààà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
